


there's always something that can go wrong - Common Worlds AU

by LoraLxlz01



Series: there's always something [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Common Worlds AU, Dadza, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Mild Language, No shipping, Wings, f in the chat for mumbo geez, grians a ruthless gremlin, grians real name is xelqua, he needs help, im not sorry, in a bad way, kind of, oh and dream, oh god how do i tag, oh wait no nevermind, only platonic stuff here bois, philza is the father of four children, tommys a little shit, uses my set of headcanons for minecraft/servers, wilburs probably the only sane one here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoraLxlz01/pseuds/LoraLxlz01
Summary: It started out as a normal day. It always did. It always started out normal, then everything would inevitably go to shit. Xelqua took this fact to heart. The young creature was always quite naive and given his situation that wasn’t a fairly good trait to have. A curious, little bundle of energy, fueled by his hunt for adrenaline and excitement. He didn’t have a home. Didn’t need one. After all, with how much he ran, combined with the way he acted and the things he did, not having an actual home came in handy. Which circles back to the thing he would consider his motto -There’s always something that can go wrong, no matter your situation.-Grian's background in the Common Worlds AU
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Grian, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dream & Grian, Grian & Mumbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Grian, TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Grian, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: there's always something [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015080
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	there's always something that can go wrong - Common Worlds AU

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has some mild swearing and blood, though nothing is very graphic or anything
> 
> enjoy?

It started out as a normal day. It always did. It always started out normal, then everything would inevitably go to shit. Xelqua took this fact to heart. The young creature was always quite naive and given his situation that wasn’t a fairly good trait to have. A curious, little bundle of energy, fueled by his hunt for adrenaline and excitement. He didn’t have a home. Didn’t need one. After all, with how much he ran, combined with the way he acted and the things he did, not having an actual home came in handy. Which circles back to the thing he would consider his motto - 

There’s always something that can go wrong, no matter your situation. 

And while Xelqua was often wary of his surroundings, he couldn’t help but wonder how he’d gotten in this situation. He knew his kind wasn’t particularly liked, but he didn’t know things would ever go this far, that things would ever be taken to this extent. But he was wrong. Again. He should’ve listened to himself when he considered running, to hide, to cower away, and wait for everything to end. His curiosity got the better of him. Again. It was as if a devil and angel sat on his shoulders, a constant push and pull with his actions. If he was being completely honest, it was the devil that won most often.

Though he just couldn’t stop himself. He just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He just couldn’t run. He was screaming at himself internally all throughout the situation. He wanted to run so badly. He wanted to go back to Mumbo. He wanted to forget this had ever happened, and leave to go find his friend again. He forgot how much he missed the ravenette, how he’d kept him hidden, and supported him despite his past actions. But now Mumbo was nowhere to be seen. Xelqua couldn’t be helped out of this one. 

A whimper escaped his lips as he was shoved against a wall, blade at his pale, scarred neck. His wings shifted uncomfortably behind him before being pulled together and pinned to the wall above him by a gloved hand. Maybe this time he would die. Maybe this time he would finally be put to rest. The world could definitely use that. Another nuisance put down, fewer problems caused. It would be better for everyone if he left, even he knew that. Mumbo probably knew that too. And Iskall. And Stress. And Bad. And Clay. Especially Clay. Clay hated him and he knew it. The look in his cold, green eyes had told Xelqua enough- so he began running. That was the first time he’d ran. The first time he’d tried to find a different home, that is until he gave up on having a home, friends, people he considered family. 

Mumbo would probably live a better life without him. No, he would. He definitely would. He could be successful, the next famous admin in line from his father. He could continue to pursue his dreams as an engineer. Without Xelqua there, there would be fewer problems for Mumbo to try and cover-up, to try and hide and solve. Xelqua couldn’t help but constantly feel like he was being annoying to the ravenette whenever they talked. Guilt and sadness washed over him in waves as he remembered how they’d met. Xelqua chuckled bitterly to himself. He really screwed up this time, didn’t he? 

The blade was pushed deeper into the skin of his neck. Xelqua hadn’t even realized the Hunter had been speaking to him, demanding information out of the young teen. The Hunter continued spitting questions at Xelqua, obviously getting impatient as he could feel a warm liquid running down his neck. He needed to think of something and fast. He couldn’t exactly answer the Hunter’s questions. If he did he would put his entire race at risk of being killed off. Xelqua was getting tired of this. Tired of the lies and the running. He’d already hurt so many people, a lot of them being by accident. Shit, he’d hurt Clay of all people. He never deserved that. He never deserved anything that happened to him. First, it was Xavion, then him. 

Another laugh escaped Xelqua’s mouth through clenched teeth. Without Xelqua there, Clay would be successful and happy too. He’d heard of the young, mysterious blond boy in a lime jacket. The boy that was climbing the charts at a scary rate. The boy that had created an empire in only a couple of years. The masked boy. The boy that hid his face from the world. The boy that hid his face because of Xelqua. Because of a damned forest creature. The first time Xelqua had heard of him a year ago, he knew immediately that it was Clay. Though everyone seemed to call the boy Dream. Upon finding that out, he only felt more guilty. He’d given him that nickname. And Clay and Mumbo had given him Grian. He didn’t like to use it anymore. The nickname only brought him more pain. 

The Hunter got up in his face, one fist tightening around the handle of the blade, the other letting his wings go from the painful position and in turn grabbing the collar of his torn, light blue shirt. All that Grian could think was how thankful he was that the sword wasn’t iron. Rookie mistake for a Hunter to be honest, but a blade is a blade, and he could probably be killed by their netherite one in no time at all. Though iron definetely would’ve hurt him more. It was an odd weakness of his kind, one often used against them. The Hunter gave him one more chance to speak up before he either finished him off or took him in. Considering how high Xelqua’s bounty was, taking him in was the better option for the Hunter, though it most likely didn’t matter if he was dead or alive, and the Hunter sounded like they were getting sick of waiting. They had a job to do, killing off and taking in as many of Xelqua’s kind as they could. And Xelqua understood that, as dismal as that sounds. He even felt a bit bad for wasting the Hunter’s time, standing here staying silent and simply just shaking.

Xelqua finally snapped out of his depressing thoughts, considering just giving up. There wasn’t much he could do in the position. Yes, he could probably try kicking or punching, but the blade was already basically cutting into his skin. The familiar liquid started pooling at the collar of his shirt and collarbones, soaking the shirt in the process. One wrong move could end him right on the spot. While he did want to live long enough to see Mumbo again, he really didn’t see anything he could do. And he wasn’t just going to throw the rest of his kind under the bus by answering the Hunter’s questions. He took a shaky inhale and exhale, looking up at the Hunter and preparing to say something, anything that could help.

Before he could say anything though, the Hunter’s head was yanked back by a hand and shoved towards the ground. The blade flew from their grasp, clattering loudly on the ground next to him. Xelqua stood in shock as he tried to process what was happening, but an unfamiliar figure lightly shoved him and told him to run. It took the young boy a few seconds, but he eventually began sprinting down the alleyway and onto a path. He grasped at the wound on his neck as he ran, breathing becoming more of a struggle by the second. 

He could hear fighting behind him as the sounds grow fainter and fainter, Xelqua turning off the cobblestone path into a nearby forest. He didn’t know how long he was running for but he eventually came to a stop at a riverbed, collapsing onto the sand and dirt. Blood pounded in his ears as he panted for air. He tightened his grip around the cut, trying to even his breathing before attempting to heal it. Hell, at this rate it was hard to tell if he even could use his magic in the state that he was in. He was shaking violently, hot tears running down his face both from shock and fear. He was still so confused. 

Xelqua barely noticed the figure kneeling next to him until there was a firm hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. The hand stayed though and kept him in place; a soft voice could be heard as if trying to calm him down. The thought of the person being the Hunter he’d seen only caused him to panic, even more, his vision getting blurrier and blurrier. He felt lightheaded, and the tears didn’t help with how his vision was growing blurrier. His neck throbbed with pain, a reminder of his largest problem at the moment. The cut hadn’t really been horrible, but could still be dangerous if not treated soon with how much blood he was losing. The running definitely hadn’t helped. The voice was becoming more urgent now, and the last thing Xelqua saw before he passed out was a blurry, gloved hand waving in front of his face.

Yep, he definitely screwed up this time. 

And Mumbo wouldn’t be there to help him out of it now.


End file.
